Lethally Hard 3
by Killer
Summary: Part 3. Violence, cursing, more fun!


Lethally Hard 3  
A Die Hard/Lethal Weapon Crossover  
Written by Killer  
  
Note: Legal Disclaimer in Part 1.  
  
  
Interrogation, LAPD... 4:30 PM  
  
The two men taken from a mafia herion bottling plant were not giving much help to the two police officers interogating them, Martin Riggs and John McClane. The two perpertrators had, however given up their names. The worker was a Mr. Sinclair and the guard was one Mr. Bidion.The two officers had then decided to use a more unusual style of interogation.  
  
"Okay. Since we can't get anything out of you two, we're sending you to the 'hospital' to help your wounds." said McClane. The two were put in an 'ambulance' and driven to the 'hospital'.   
  
"'Doc', give them some sleep."said Riggs. The doctor then gave the two 'patients' some anastaisic, a medicine used to make 'patients' go to sleep. "Give them some Nitrous." ordered McClane. That is used to make people feel no pain. It is used for dental operations. However, there are wo special things about it. One is that without 30% oxygen, the patient will die. It is commonly used for suicide. Two is that patients are usually very light-headed after using it and they are also inclined by the brain to tell the truth. The vision is also slightly impaired at close distances.   
  
A half hour later, the two men woke up. "Sinclair, Bidion, the boss is very, very angry wit' youse two. What kinda operation was ya running?" said Riggs. He turned on a tape recorder. "Ya know, herion for our customers." said Mr. Bidion. Riggs paused the tape recorder. "Ya, we know. By the way, we forgot where the other illegal places was. Could'ya tell us where they was again?" Riggs hit play. "On 56th and Ocean Ave. is where the morphine plant is and 2nd and Ashland is where the landering takes place. Oh, and 23rd and Lincoln is where the weapons are dealt." replied Sinclair. Riggs once again paused the recorder. "Who did the Hitch's job (***see part one***)and where are they?" asked Riggs, unpausing the tape recorder.""Timmy 'The Tool' Hetland, y'know, at Sharkie's, on the pier." said Bidion. Riggs stopped the tape recorder and said to the fake 'doctor',"Cut the oxygen." The doctor, really a LAPD electronics specialist, did as told and put the two perpertrators into a everlasting, dreamless sleep.  
  
Back at LAPD HQ, Riggs and McClane sorted through the tape they had recieved. There were four targets, the morphine plant, the laundering bank, the weapons dealer and Sharkie's Bar. The two decided to infiltrate the morphine plant first. The two holstered their weapons and got in Riggs' car.   
  
Before long, the team had reached the plant. They saw eight men guarding the entrance. Riggs and McClane got behind the car and put the six bullets into each of their guns. CLICK! They took aim and fired. One bullet from each gun came hurtling at two of the sentry's heads, going right through the soft flesh surrounding the brain. The brains splattered every where as Riggs and McClane fired again. The pair hit two more sentrys causing more brains to splatter everywhere. The remaining four sentrys lifted their German MP-10 Semi-Automatic Machine Guns into the air and fired at Riggs and McClane. The latter pair ran sentries. The two rounds were efficent and deadly causing two more sentrys to drop dead. "Six down, two to go!" screamed Riggs. The pair reloaded and fired wildly while running from the MP-10 bullets. The bullets hit the last two sentrys and the gunfire stopped. The pair picked up a MP-10 each and slung it over their shoulder.   
  
They walked in showering two watchmen to death. There were two doors. McClane shouted "Left!" and the two went through the left door. The was a huge morpine machine and six workers. McClane and Riggs loaded and blasted away, killing all six of the workers and disabling the morphine machine. The pair reloaded and walked over to the other door. There were eight men in full body armor sporting M16's and a 9MM with a silencer each, also with stun grenades and frag grenades each. The war ensued. McClane and Riggs let loose a huge spray of bullets and running around wildly holding the trigger. They also had the element of suprise on their side. They killed all eight men and took supplies. Each officer was now equipped with a M16, MP-10, 9MM, Stun and Frag grenades and the weapon they started with.   
  
There was another door. The officers held the MP-10s and the M-16s in each hand and opened it, finding EIGHTEEN men armed with a classic 'Tommy Gun' and a flame thrower. "Holy Shit, the Motha's got weapons, bitches, get down, assholes!" shouted Riggs. The two officers let loose, running around and shooting, with bullets and fire everywhere. Riggs then succeded in killing one of them and grabbed the flamethrower, looking for combustible objects. He found a computer and blew it up. Two men died in the explosion, leaving fifteen men left. Riggs covered his eyes while McClane threw a stun grenade. Riggs got up and threw a frag grenade and shooting it in midair, causing it to blow up prematurely on top of three wavering men. Then, he took his MP-10 and let loose killing two more. "There's ten men left." Riggs shouted. McClane grabbed a Tommy Gun and shot two more. then threw the weapon and shot M16 bullets at it in midair. The bullets hit the trigger, and Tommy Gun bullets flew everywhere killing one more. "Make that seven!" shouted McClane. Then, McClane threw his body across a table and picked up a flame thrower. He hit one man who screaming, dropped his weapons while McClane fired 10 rounds at his head. "Sorry, six!" shouted McClane. Riggs, screaming manically, lifted a frag grenade, pulled the pin, waited nine seconds of the ten second fuse and threw it at three men. They all died. "Just three, now!"shouted Riggs. McClane lifted his MP-19 and plugged one more in the heart, then took a grenade, threw it at one and shot it up over his head. He died, leaving one more. McClane saw that he was right behind the remaining one and took out his Magnum,and said "Yippe-kay-yay motherfucker" and then blew the last one's head off.   
  
"Whew, that was some tought shit!" said Riggs. "I'm with you, partner." sighed McClane. The plant was then devoid of life and Riggs and McClane got in the car and drove to somewhere else...   
  
The pair saw a huge sign proclaiming "Leo Getz... Private Eye". They walked inside. Leo saw the men entering and said "Riggs! How nice to see you!". He saw McClane. "Hi, I'm Leo Getz. Whatever you need, Leo gets. Got it?"Leo chuckeled. "Leo, this is John McClane. Nakitomi, Dulles Airport, NYC disaster..., my new partner."said Riggs. "Anyways, I need you and Butters to check out a place. Sharkey's bar. Ever heard of it?" "On the pier? Sure. I'll get there. Can I have a gun?"said Leo. "No!" said Riggs. "Look, just go there and scout it out. Okay?" continued Riggs. "Gotcha." said Leo.  
  
Riggs and McClane left. "That's one funny guy." said McClane.  
  
Until next time...  
  
Review!!!!!   
  



End file.
